K'nuckles
Captain K'nuckles is a lazy, lying, misogynistic, self-serving, good-for-nothing adventurer from Stormalong who seeks Candied Island with Flapjack, his cabin boy. Contents hide 1 Personality 2 Appearance 3 Trivia 4 Gallery PersonalityEdit K'nuckles inside Bubby Added by The Forgotten Beast Captain K'nuckles is not very active and prefers to spend his time in Bubbie's mouth or eating candy at the Candy Barrel (despite him and Flapjack not having enough money or any money at all, and will risk a lot to get 'free eats'). He usually likes to tell stories of his many adventures to Flapjack, and, because of this, the young boy fails to see K'nuckles as the inactive good-for-nothing that he is. K'nuckles is not very bright, as shown in his attempt to do his laundry. Instead of going to the laundromat, he throws his clothes into the ocean and expects them to be thrown back into his arms once they're clean. He also shows some disgust towards emotional moments, but in the episode Knuckles and hisHillarious Probelm it is revealed that after he had too much candy he went into some sort of inebriated state where he confessed to Flapjack that he was the only friend he ever had and that he also cared for Bubbie. After his confession, he began to cry and soon passed out. Though K'nuckles is shown to neglect Flapjack and their friendship on multiple occasions, he also shows some compassion toward Flapjack and is clearly fond of him as a friend. He might even look at Flapjack as the son he never had. He also seems to have an obsession for Maple Syrup which he also refers to as his friend. He is also illiterate, as seen in many episodes, particularly in "Candy Casanova" where he writes a letter to Candy Wife (which Flapjack reads) using only pictures. Also in Wishing Not So Well, he creates a to-do list using pictures as well. AppearanceEdit K'nuckles without his hat Added by Gangsta-chowder Captain K'nuckles has a severe case of "whiskers" (which causes his entire head to appear blue) as well as numerous tattoos and some scars as evidenced when he is seen shirtless (which is quite often). The whiskers surrounding his mouth are ironically fake, of which he is greatly ashamed, as seen in "Beard Buddies". He is characterized by his long, orange nose, that he is very fond of. He does not have any natural limbs left; they have all been replaced by crude, prosthetic wood. Even his rear end is wooden, being a just a plank attached with a belt, although he eventually reclaimed his real bottom (only to lose it in the same episode, Sittin' Muscle). He has an odd waddle when he walks because of this, and makes squeaking noises when he moves. K'nuckles lost one of his hands to a food processor at a young age. He carved himself a new hand out of wood, but unfortunately, it was a mirror image of the one he needed. He then amputated his working hand and carved a second wooden hand. Fortunately, both prosthetic hands are in excellent working order, allowing K'nuckles to do anything a person with real hands can do (it has been said that he based them off the designs of the best-created mechanical hands ever created, although it is unknown if this is real or he just said this to boost his ego). He constantly wears a red pirate hat and jacket over light brown striped shirt underneath. He also has also been shown to wear bloomers, as "Real men don't wear pants." (That's a Wrap) When his irises are rarely seen, it is shown that he has light brown eyes. He also has black circles around his eyes. Trivia Edit K'nuckles with A Maple Syrup Bottle (his closest friend) and his supposed parents (right). Added by Gangsta-chowder K'nuckles occasionally goes out to 'business', where he apparently talks to his parents. According to the episode "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat", K'nuckles' parents were turned into birds by a magical genie, and plans to help them. Captain K'nuckles apparently has been Snarked before. K'nuckles lost all of his body parts twice. They were seen in Hand It Over and Fancy Pants. K'nuckles has been mistakenly referred to as a pirate on some few occasions. Until Shave And A Haircut, Two Friends, K'nuckles has not removed his hat. However, in Off With His Hat, K'nuckles' hat was removed until the end. Despite many episodes drawing attention to his inability to read, at the end of Revenge, he handed Flapjack a letter that he seemingly wrote. It is possible, but unlikely, he dictated the letter, or that Flapjack somehow interpreted the intentions of the letter despite being complete gibberish... K'nuckles also writes a letter to Flapjack in Bubbie's Tummy Ache, which, while poorly written, clearly shows K'nuckles to be literate. He also poorly fills out a Navy application form in N Is For Navy. K'nuckles seems to have a crush on Candy Wife, which can be seen in the episode Love Bugs, when he walks off and casts a final glance at her. This may also be because she is made of candy, which Captain K'nuckles is apparently obsessed with. This was also hinted in, "Come Home Cap'n", where he is seen spying on her through a "peep hole". His feelings for her are confirmed in "Candy Casanova", where he actually proposes to her, and attempts to run away with her (after which receiving a black eye from Candy Wife). In the episode, "Fancy Pants", K'nuckles tells Flapjack that he doesn't like hotdogs. But, in "Gone Wishin" he wishes for two corndogs, accidently dropping one, then wishing for another. He is noticeably shorter in season two. Nobody knows what he is in Oh You Animal!, the lady for "Stormalong Second Chance for Boys" mistakes him for a strange animal. However in the episode Gone Wishin' it is revealed that Knuckles was actually under some sort of curse as he stated to be wished back to normal. K'nuckles has a mood for wrestling, but always fails. This happened in the episodes Kid Nickels, Behind the Curtain and Bam!. With all of his artificial parts, K'nuckles could be considered a "Steampunk" cyborg. He is 70-77 years old. It was proven when the members of the navy said: "You have the body of a 70 year old man". And it was also comfirmed in "BAM!". K'nuckles said to Flapjack (who is 7 years old): "I'm 11 times bigger than you" and that maybe meant that he is 77 years old. GalleryEdit K'nuckles as a seal. "My Favorite Game" K'nuckles' New Home Eye Eye Cap'n K'nuckles' Wishes Weird Smile you got there, Cap'n. I'm Scared In the ferry. Candy Crazy!